Forbidden Freedom
by Stuck in Oblvion
Summary: After she was captured by the Empire and brought to Urû’baen she thought her life was over. But when the Green Egg hatches, she meets the mysterious red rider. Her sudden love makes her wonder what is more important in the war, love or duty. Murtagh/OC
1. Chapter 1:Prisoner

This takes place before Eragon and continues until Brisingr

Translations

_Se ono sjon iet líf …Slytha_- May you see my life... Sleep

* * *

It was dark and damp in the prison cells of the castle. The guard had a torch but kept faltering in his steps when beckoning me forward. Many asked why bother with the prisoner, a girl who was lost in history living but dead. Nobody asked how she became this way or her past, only it was known that she was a killer and that was it.

The guard suddenly stopped in front of me and searched for his keys; he pulled them out. It was a large ring of keys all worn and rusty.

He lifted one up to the light then slowly and cautiously opened the door. This was it; the guard gave me the keys and the torch before muttering a brief good luck and scampering off. How dangerous can she be? I felt my heart racing, sweat materializing on my neck as I closed the large metal door behind me…

The first thing I heard was a small cry; I looked around but saw no one until my eyes adjusted to the ghostly darkness. The prisoner sat in the corner of the cell.

She looked in her early twenties, her once golden brown hair now messy and disordered, her eyes full of sorrow and hate. Although she was young her stature expressed someone whose experienced many things in her life. The only thing she wore was a torn dress, inadvertently showing the many scars that stripped her body.

I pulled over a small wooden stool that sat by the door and took a seat waiting for her to approach me. I noticed as I pulled out my parchment and quill my hands were shaking with uncertainty. Should I have come here? To unearth the mysteries of the past? I couldn't turn back now, how many people I fought to even open the door, to just talk to her. Well, just as I looked up she stood staring at me with a painful glare that declared a thousand words.

"_Why are you here?"_ She stated, almost demanding. I replied quickly not wanting to anger her, _"I have come to hear your story. I am sorry to say that no one really knows why you are here anymore. Just that you killed…"_

She cut me off, _"Yes, I killed! For defense, under a curse, for my life, for, for… love."_ She stared blankly at the floor then spoke again in a dreary voice, "I have been here for almost one hundred years, forced to live on while others died, I might as well be." I was shocked. How could she be here for that long!

What did she do to deserve this, _"What did you do, what were you?"_ _"My name is Kristaria Bjart'Cyeykva and I was a…"_ She unexpectedly stopped and sat on the cold floor in front of me holding her knees close to her; I barely saw the single tear that fell down her cheek. I saw the pain her past brought.

She quickly brushed it away then said, _"Do you really want to know?"_ I nodded holding my parchment close to get every word. She shook her head, _"You won't need that."_ I observed her as she stepped closer, getting up from her place on the floor. _"I guess I'll start from the beginning."_ Before I could react she gently placed a hand on my head and whispered, _"Se ono sjon iet líf …Slytha" _

As I drifted off I heard her say, _"Now you will know the story of the Green Rider of Alagaësia."_

_

* * *

_What do you guys think? Please Review or I just won't continue... Please. Well tell me whats wrong at least if you think its bad. This is a Murtagh Romance thing but its in later chapters.

Bye


	2. Chapter 2:Lost Dreams

_The beginning, yes that's where we will start. I was born and raised in a small town northeast of Melian called Lakagni…_

The village was small, looking to hold only about thirty people in the middle of a large plain. The houses were made of wood, worn, probably built when the people first settled many years ago. There were many people running about except on girl sitting on the porch to one little house.

She looked as if she had been crying, odd since she appeared to be about fourteen years old and very mature for her age. The girl had long brown hair tied back in a braid; she wore pants and a tunic which was very unusual for a girl to wear. Her eyes though were a startling green, shining like an emerald.

All of the sudden a holler came from inside her home, "Kristaria, Please come to dinner! You've been out there for an hour." No response came from Kristaria; she just wiped her tears on her palm and sat. Another yell came from her desperate mother, "Kristaria!" No response, not even a flinch. Then the door slammed open revealing her mother.

She too was red in the face but not from crying. The mid aged woman wore a light blue dress looking as if it was stitched together by hand. Her black hair sprawled across her face loose from her once tight bun with a cooking spoon in one hand.

"Kristaria Bjart'Cyeykva, get up and come to dinner. I slave away every day; it's not getting any easier with your father gone!" That hit a spot, Kristaria suddenly burst out into tears covering her face desperately trying to cover the pain she had. Her mother's face melted into sadness and sat next to her daughter, then she hesitantly put a hand on the shoulder of the weeping teenager trying to provide comfort.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I shouldn't have brought that up. It's been hard on all the families, every since…" She hesitated, gathering strength before putting venom into her next sentence, "…Galbatorix's Army came and took the men away to train for war. Your father will be strong as he has always been, I miss him too." Kristaria looked up at her mother and embraced her, "I'm sorry mother; I want to end this war more than everybody else."

She stopped and then stood quickly still staring at her mother, "Mother, I've been practicing."

Confusion blossomed on the woman's face, "Practicing for what exactly?" The mother was now standing close to her daughter. Kristaria stuttered, "I'm practicing my archery for the Varden…"

"The Varden! Kristaria I thought we dropped this. You are a young lady, you should be practicing your knitting and sewing and baking-" "Mother stop. All that stuff is rubbish! I can make a real difference in the Varden, I could help get father back!" She ran down the porch and went to the crates beside the house.

Her mother followed holding up her dress. Kristaria pried open a crate revealing a deep brown hunting bow, beside it were several arrows. She picked up the bow and strung an arrow pointing it at a nearby tree. "Stop now, you are no boy. I didn't raise you like this." Her mother demanded.

"No! Just watch. See the tree, there is a small red dot on the trunk." She pointed at the target then the teen tensed the bow aiming. Before her mother could halt her the bow let loose shooting the arrow. It flew at lightning speed hitting directly at the spot.

Kristaria smiled and looked to her mother hoping to see her amazed or at least complete happiness for her accomplishment. But when she turned her mother was looking gloomy as ever. "Mother, what's wron-" She was halted by her mother's hand stiffly pointing toward the house, "Go now, inside the house and eat your dinner. I don't ever want to hear about this again young lady. Now give me the weapon and start acting like a lady!" The last part was screamed.

By now darkness was setting in, the sun almost submerged under the horizon. Kristaria was furious but didn't show her emotions to her misunderstanding mother. She sharply gave her mother the bow and arrows and ran into the house.

After a dinner of bread and mutton her mother shoved her into a dress and burned all of her pants along with her bow. The next few days were horrible as her mother enforced ladyship upon her, desperately teaching her the 'arts' of a proper woman.

After that her mother enrolled her in an all girls course in order to become a suitable woman, she sat there as her dreams of the Varden slowly diminished. Her dreams of going to Farthen Dûr, her dreams of meeting the great leader Ajihad, her dreams of being a hero set to free everyone from Galbatorix's evil grasp.

She stayed there for the next three years.

"_Wait, I don't get it. I thought you were an enemy, you killed someone.""Well not everyone starts off bad, even Galbatorix." "But, I thought…" "You know nothing yet. Just get the whole story before you draw your conclusion." _

_Varda un Sejon _

_Watch and See_

**Nobody is born with a sense of immorality. It's the people who influence you that send you down that path…**

* * *

So what about now? Please Review, the good part is coming up soon... I think.

Bye


	3. Chapter 3:Goodbye

**Sorry that this took so long, I have so much work. Please Read and sorry for spelling errors. :-)**

* * *

_**Three Years**__ went by in the Melian Girls School and I started to forget what I desired most until one faithful day…_

One nightmare told it all

_I was in a wheat field much like the ones in Lakagni. Then the field burst in flames around me, when I looked around to see the source I saw a dragon. Not any dragon but a huge black dragon with frightening red eyes and teeth that shimmered in the sun. There was only one dragon in Alagaesia that I knew of and that was Shruikan. _

_I saw him fly in front of me as I tried to elude the surrounding flames. It roared then took off again toward Urbean or so I thought. Then I ran until I saw what shocked me the most. A sign saying 'Welcome to Lakagni' was inflamed and behind it was a smoldering village, my village. I saw my mother and friend's burn as I tried to run but I could never reach them. I screamed out but made no sound. _

_And when the village was but ashes Shruikan landed and stared at me, I was terrified but wanted revenge. All of the sudden I had my old bow in my hands. I drew an arrow and shot it, it didn't matter that the effort was futile. Shruikan dodged the shot then fly up into the air._

_ When I thought it was all over I turned to see a man he looked very old but strong. He wore a crown encrusted with jewels and held a sword black as night he uttered the word 'Deyja' and I fell, fell into darkness and death…_

Kristaria awoke in the room of her dorm in panic. What was that about?

She missed her home Lakagni now for only seeing it during the summer. Suddenly she worried about her mother but she quickly pushed it out of her mind concluding it was only a dream.

She hastily looked around to see everything normal then started to prepare for her day. Her roommate Amelie was still fast asleep, with her blankets over her short blond hair. She got clothed in her traditional dress and washed her face, she was about to leave when she noticed her friend still in a deep slumber.

Kristaria slammed the door as she left then listened close waiting for her friends late reaction. Then her friend yelled to her already departing roommate, "Kristaria! Why didn't you wake me?"

Amelie rushed to dress herself as her roommate took off down the hall to her first class. It was almost the end of her third year at school, close to her seventeenth birthday. Even though school was finishing up she was definitely not happy. Her mother sent her a letter just the other day saying she found a man named 'Narore' who could marry her. No description, no meeting, just a quick marriage and a boring life; the lackluster life of a woman.

She sprinted to class to see nobody was there.

On the door was a hastily scribbled note saying

_'All Students Report back to their Dorms to Await further Notice –Headmaster of Melian Girls School'_.

That's strange. She didn't want to be told twice, anything to miss a class of embroidery. Prancing back to her room happily she began to recollect her dream.

She couldn't drop the feeling of dread that was developing inside her, something had to be wrong. Kristaria arrived at her dorm in a matter of five minutes.

When she entered, Amelie was struggled into her dress and painting her face with various make up. Kristaria just slowly walked by her and fell onto her bed removing her high heeled shoes. Amelie stopped and strutted over to her roommate in an angry manner. "So what now? You don't wake me then you come back for no apparent reason." She shook her head, "No, Amelie. Classes are canceled today; you can sleep all you want."

The blond gave a sigh with relief and plopped herself on the chair next to her bed. They sat for about an hour enjoying the silence after a much stressed year until Amelie could take it no longer with her big mouth.

"So, Kristy?" Kristaria opened her eyes and sat up on her bed, her hair in a ruffled mess.

"I told you not to call me that. After three years, seriously." Kristaria grabbed a comb from her bedside drawer and began to comb down her silky brown hair.

Amelie waited then started the conversation once more. "Sorry but I could help but ask what you are going to do after school is over and all. When you can actually live life. I really have no idea so with the first time to think in a while I guess we can talk…"

Kristaria slid off her bed and sat on the wooden floor pondering the question, "Well, my mother has found a man for me, so I guess I will be a housewife."

Amelie grinned at this news, "What's his name?"

Kristaria sighed in annoyance, "Narore, and before you ask no I don't know what he's like because I've never met him."

Amelie immediately frowned at the subject, "How can you marry a man you've never met?"

She got no response from that question.

"Okay, I get it. We won't talk about it."

It was Kristaria who spoke now, "So Amelie, what are you thinking about doing after school, and with 'life' and all."

Amelie gave a soft chuckle, "Well, don't laugh but this is one thing I thought of…"

Kristaria laughed, "How bad can this be." Amelie gave her a soft push, "Hey, don't make fun of me. You didn't even hear me out."

Kristaria grinned, "Fine, what's your big plan."

Amelie got a serious look then stated, "I know this isn't lady-like but I want to fight in the war. My dad is a swordsman, so he's taught me the way of the blade." The last line was spoken with uncertainty.

Kristaria wore a look of shock on her face that slowly melted into sadness, "I've always wanted to join the Varden. I am a pretty good marksman believe it or not. But my mother would never let me…"

Amelie broke in, "Really! We can go join together after we graduate from this horrid school or even this summer. I don't know. Just don't listen to your mother and your betrothed 'Narore' whatever his name is, there are plenty of men in the world."

Kristaria looked very conflicted as if she was struggling within herself then she finally spoke, "Okay, I will accompany you. Only because I don't want to become a housewife at seventeen and I guess you should live life to the fullest."

Amelie stood up and laughed, 'That's the spirit, I thought I was the only one." Amelie went over to her trunk and withdrew a sword and an outfit of pants and a tunic.

"I've been using the sewing skills we've got in school to stitch some pants and a shirt. I have my father's old sword."

Kristaria looked at the Amelie, she felt like she actually had something to live for. It was turning up for once. That day Kristaria spent sewing new pants and a few shirts out of her old dresses. She's always had leather boots for days when it snowed but where could she find a bow.

It was almost dinner time by now. Although the two girls had a ravaging hunger they didn't care as they eagerly talked about what adventures they wished to go on.

"…and I've always wanted to see a Dragon, I know most people think they are myths like unicorns and griffons but I really think they are real."

Kristaria was struck by this, "Dragons…"

Amelie sat next to her, "Are you okay, it's something about dragons isn't it."

Kristaria got up, "I had a dream last night, there was a dragon and it burned down my village. I know it is a dream but it seemed so real."

Amelie patted her friend on the back, "Don't worry everything will be fine we can even-" She was cut off at the banging on the door. The girls quickly walked over and opened the door to see nobody there, but there was a message on the door. Amelie ripped it off and read it out loud.

_Dear Students, _

_We regret to inform you that all occupants of Melian School for Girls shall be sent home this afternoon for safety precautions. Please pack all of your belongings by 8:00pm and meet in the main lobby for transportation. If you refuse to leave you will be forced out by security. School will be closed until notified. Thank you and travel cautiously._

_- Headmaster Vondrorum_

The girls ran inside and quickly got packed. Although they were overjoyed one question ran through their minds.

Why? What could be so bad that they would be sent home? They pondered this question as they departed from their room to the main lobby; the time to leave was rapidly approaching.

When they arrived dragging their luggage they saw many other students already there. The girls approached their friend Tasha who was sitting on her trunk nervously arranging her dress. She had black curly hair that flowed down to her shoulders that contrasted with her already tanned skin. She was considerably tall with a long pronounced face.

She they waved as they neared each other then exchanged hugs.

"So Tasha" asked Amelie in a friendly tone, "Why do you think we are going home, Kristaria thinks it's because everybody wanted to go home-

"I didn't say that, I said that the headmaster is too lazy to run this school."

Tasha glanced at her friends then stammered, "I shouldn't really say this but I overheard the teachers talking about why. They, They said that the… Well, the Empire Amy is passing through. They are afraid a battle will start near the school…"

When she finished her friends were leaning in close trying to process what she said.

"The Army…" Kristaria burst out, "The ARMY, that's so cool. Maybe my dad will be there."

Amelie turned, "Why would your father be there" Kristaria frowned, "Well my dad was forced to join the army so maybe-"

Tasha cut her off, "-No, No, No. This is very dangerous. I heard they will kill anything in sight. They aren't just evacuating our school but the city. Besides we will be gone by the time they arrive."

Kristaria sat in her bag, "You're probably right, sorry for speaking so absentmindedly." All of the sudden the loudspeaker made a high pitch buzzing sound that was soon replaced by the Headmasters monotone voice.

"_Students, you can now board the train to the outer cities of the Empire. If you have other means of transportation you may go now. Thank you for being so cooperative and take caution._ _Farewell..." _

Just when the announcement ended chaos erupted as people struggled through the crowd. Kristaria hastily went to her friends, "Bye guys. I'll write you as usual." Amelie and Tasha nodded picking up their luggage. "Well, Bye then." Amelie ran off toward the train that led to her home town Belatona. Tasha waved at Kristaria as she too approached the all ready jam-packed train.

Lakagni was too far from the railroads so Kristaria always had to take a horse or carriage to her school and home. She heaved her luggage to the school stables where she kept her horse Evarynsa, she was an old chestnut horse with white spots. When she arrived she noticed a few others already taking off with their horses into the darkening night. Evarynsa was in stall 9; she unlocked the door and prepped her horse for the long ride.

When her horse was well fed and saddled up she mounted her and galloped down the road, that led to her home. She rode for several hours, although she was tired she didn't stop. Daylight was soon upon her as the sun slowly crept into the blue sky.

She guessed it was about 6 in the morning. She now rode her horse at a slow walk; she didn't expect to see anybody on the roads since Lakagni was a town left alone by most of the world's affairs. If it was its own little place, people rarely left or came in.

There was a sign pointing north to her town, she pulled on the reigns turning Evarynsa on the upward path. The road was now curving inward; ahead she saw the lining of her small village. The little unchanged village of Lakagni.

When she finally reached her town with the sun resting brilliantly in the blue sky. As she approached she noticed her mother sitting on the porch of her home.

Kristaria dismounted his horse and pulled her the rest of the way, trying to run in her infernal skirt. Her mother noticed and immediately ran over with a look of joy on her face.

"Mother!" she called. "Kristaria! Why are you home so soon?" They finally met and embraced each other. "The school sent everyone home for safety reasons." The elder stepped back. "Safety Reasons?" Kristaria suddenly found her shoes very interesting. "Kristaria, what happened?" she asked annoyingly. "Fine, Fine. The army was passing through."

Her mother wore a look of disbelief, "The army. For the Empire?" The younger nodded. "Well, that's interesting. Come on inside. We can have breakfast you must be starved."

Her and her mother sat and ate breakfast not sharing a single word, she wanted to tell her mother about what she was going to do but kept remembering her previous encounter and consequences.

"Kristaria, you barely touched your food. What's wrong?"

"Mother I was thinking… Maybe I could you know follow dad's side of the family…"

"Your father's side of the family? What do you mean?"

"You know how father is related to those famous warri-

"This isn't about the Varden again is it because I've spent year's sending you to that dam expensive school down in Melian even finding you a good husband and then you think you can do that!"

"But mother this isn't your life, its mine! I don't want to end up like you."

"Like me! Don't be ungrateful missy. You are going to marry Narore or so help me I'll disown you!"

"Maybe that's better than this."

Kristaria stomped out of the room and started to throw various items into a bag.

"Now, what do you think you're doing?" Her mother demanded.

"I'm leaving and there is nothing you can do about it."

Kristaria ran into her father's old room and broke open his old chest to discover his old armor and bow. She took that as well and ran out the door with a bow in one hand a bag in another.

"Kristaria you come back here now!" Her mother yelled. But Kristaria didn't reply she just mounted her horse and started trotting to Surda.

"Sorry Evarynsa I know you're tired still but I'd rather leave now then become an old housewife later." She spoke to her horse.

Evarynsa grunted in understanding then picked up trotting.

She rode for a while thinking about if she was doing the right thing or even respecting what her mother said her whole life. What would her father say if he was here?

"Evarynsa what have I done. If I leave now I might never see mother again. I might as well say goodbye." Her horse signed and turned around. By now it was past noon and they were already miles away. Kristaria wondered about the future and what would it bring in the time to come…

* * *

"_So you do go to the Varden."_

"_Well, yeah at first I do…"_

"_What do you mean at first?" _

"_Just shut it and keep watching"_

"_Fine, Fine. You know you don't seem like such a bad kid."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, you were just following your dream."_

"_Not all dreams come true"_

_**But some do **_

* * *

**I know this chapter is pretty uneventful but the next chapter starts the good stuff with all the main characters and the Varden. Just keep Reading PLease!**

**Reviews and Comments are appreciated**

**:-)**

**Thanks**


	4. Sorry

**HEY!**

**KK**

Im back from my trip from Europe and it was great.

Thanks to...

**Restrained Freedom**

**talk-ape**

**Luthienuviel**

**Separate Entity**

**and everyone else who reviewed on my stories and kept me writing while I was gone. :-)**

**Thanks...**

* * *

But the bad news just keeps coming...

I know I promised to update when I came back so **I will try my best **but my mom is having an extreme surgical operation on the 6th of August and my pet bird Chipi that I've had for over 10 years just died. I have like 5 birds but Chipi was my first and I will miss her very much.

Sorry for the prolonged delay and thank you to the people who comment on my stories and send me messages, it helps

I will really try my best

Until next time

**ArcherNoob94**

**Hope everyone has a great summer**


	5. Chapter 5:Blood, Steel, and Stars

**Hey Guys! Dont kill me! Im sorry for being so slow at updating but I have much stuff to do. I know its short but at least its something. Thank you to everyone who reviewed on my last chapters, its apreiciated. This chapter is kinda depressing and bloody. **

**Read On! And Enjoy!**

* * *

She raced home wondering what she would say or why was she even doing this? She was almost to Surda anyways but she only had her mother now and didn't want to lose her only parent.

Kristaria was now almost home, pulled on the reins and slowed to a walk. While she went down the road she heard a scream. Soon after she saw a woman in the distance running toward her.

Kristaria was frightened as the woman came to her, plus her state didn't look that well anyways.

She looked in her thirties with auburn hair. Her dress was ripped and she had lost one shoe, her face was covered in dirt and tears.

"Help! Please!" she screamed.

Kristaria rushed to dismount her horse and ran to the woman's side. She was now on her knees sobbing.

"What's wrong?" she inquired trying to calm to poor lady down. Putting a hand on her shoulder.

"There was blood, everywhere! Steel –clashing- horrible. They killed him- they killed him! And the fire, blazing inferno! FIRE!" the woman yelled over and over again. Her hazel eyes wide with fear.

Kristaria was horrified. What could have happened that was so bad, in farm country none the less.

"Calm down. Tell me what happened, slowly." The lady took a breath and spoke softly. "I was at my house with my son. We were about to leave to the market when we heard screaming. People shrieking and yelling 'run' or pleading for mercy. We ran outside to see soldiers killing everyone! I tried to protect my boy but-

She stopped wiped away a fresh set of tears and reluctantly continued

– they killed him. Shot him with an arrow. I ran but there was hardly anywhere to go. The town was burning! But somehow I got out."

She stood pointing at the smoke rising into the sky in the distance. "Its smoldering ashes! This dammed war! Why! Why! My boy is dead! Narore!" she screamed.

"Narore. That was her sons' name. Wait that sounds familiar…" she thought.

"Miss" Kristaria gulped, "What town are you from?"

The lady pointed at the sign near the fork in the road before running down the dirt road shrieking in terror.

The sign read 'Lakagni 10 miles East'

"No" Kristaria uttered in horror.

Before she knew it she was on her horse riding as fast as she could toward the town. Her home. Her heart was racing and her mind was foggy with fear and anger.

She jumped off her horse at arrival sprinting past the blazing sign that once read 'Welcome to Lakagni' with sword at hand. She ignored Evarynsa dashing away in terror, she ignored the dead bodies strewn about and she ignored the incoming inferno.

"Mother!" she screamed. She saw her house but a pile of glowing embers. Charcoal bodies littered around and a pack of soldiers marching away. She knew her mother was dead, gone forever.

"You will pay "she thought running toward the army. All she could think about was revenge, she needed vengeance. A few lingering soldiers noticed her.

She stopped, her dress now torn, hair flailing, sword at the ready. She was in the Harishockn Farm wheat field; she played here when she was little. She often played kill the monsters with her friends using sticks as swords. Now it was on fire like everything else, but she still had to kill the monsters.

The soldiers were close now, but she still waited.

"Ay, you", one called. He stood not ten feet from her, three still approaching.

"We're takin' you prisoner. Come quietly or we'll have to kill you." He and his friends snickered playing with their rusty weapons. They were all looking at her with desire, she knew what they wanted. Kristaria knew what to do, even if it wasn't the smartest option.

"I'll die before I come with you." She cried raising her weapon.

One frowned before saying readily "This'll be fun". They all murmured in agreement while approaching her. She ran and stabbed at one, he not expecting this took the blade. He stared at the sword impaling his body in shock before falling to the floor.

"Daras" yelled one looking at the lifeless solider, "you'll pay for that, little girl."

She drew her weapon again swinging, this time the others tried. She kicked one in the chest forcing him to fall backwards onto a fellow soldier and his sword. The remaining got up now furious. She looked at herself and saw that her leg had a slanted cut that was slowing letting blood. She disregarded the throbbing injury.

"Two down", she thought.

The leader was about six feet tall, bald with a shaggy red beard and had a huge mace; the head was about the size as a melon and easily weighed thirty pounds. The other was shorter and had cropped gray hair with lingering russet strands. They swung at her. She side stepped and missed the impact but failed to doge the second swing. The mace whacked her sending her body ten feet off.

She landed awkwardly on her a back with a sickening crack. Her body was now expelling blood from her abdomen; darkness was trying to take her. She moved trying to get up but the pain was too much, her adrenalin was gone and stars now clouded her eyes.

She closed her weary eyes listening.

"Where is she?" one of the soldiers asked in a gruff tone. "I don't know Salf but we got to go. The units leavin'"

"Dammit." He exclaimed "I really wanted to kill that-

"Save it. She won't survive anyways."

She heard the faint crunch of wheat under their feet disappear. They were gone.

She opened her eyes that were now shedding tears. She was tired and dying. Her mother was dead, her town was in ashes and she knew she was going to die. Now, she was a killer, she killed those men. She closed her hand in a fist feeling the cold blood squish across her palm, "I killed" she thought.

Listening to the roaring fire crawl across the dry wheat field, she waited for the fire to take her.

The last thing she thought before passing out was all the dreams she never fulfilled.

She stared up at the starry sky as darkness hugged her in its cold embrace.

"_Wow that's a lot to take in for a young kid." _

"_Yeah, at the time I don't think I knew how to handle it."_

"_Wait, if you die. Then how are you still here."_

"_If I died then, I wouldn't be here now."_

"_Right"_

"_My first kill, I still have nightmares about it."_

"_That's how life is though, there is life and death"_

_Líf un freohr_

_Life and Death_

_

* * *

_

**Kristaria's first experince with war and death**

**Please tell me if it sucks (probably)**

**Please tell me if it rocks (unlikely)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I will try to update quicker!**


End file.
